


Rainy Nights and Kitchen Lights

by Ava_The_Stargazer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Relationships, Keith is a good boi, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rain, getting takeout at 1 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_The_Stargazer/pseuds/Ava_The_Stargazer
Summary: There were times when Keith wondered if he was a bad friend.This was not one of those times.Getting Japanese takeout at one in the morning, in his opinion, definitely fell under the “Good Friend” umbrella.





	Rainy Nights and Kitchen Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I was BIG SAD after the finale so naturally I decided to revisit this fic that I wrote about a year ago and never posted. It made me happy, so I thought, why not share it? Hope you guys like it.

There were times when Keith wondered if he was a bad friend.

This was not one of those times.

Getting Japanese takeout at one in the morning, in his opinion, definitely fell under the “Good Friend” umbrella.

He pretended to not notice the odd looks he got as he trudged down the street. He couldn’t blame the people anyways. He was a sight to behold right now, what with the plaid pajama pants, old band t-shirt, bright red rain jacket, and pair of galoshes he was sporting.

He shifted the takeout into one hand while he used the other to pull his hood further down his forehead. The rain was coming down in a decent drizzle, and according to the weather app on his phone, was only going to get worse. He thanked his lucky stars that his apartment was only a few blocks away. He also made a mental note to get a bus pass, just in case.

The five-minute walk home was rather uneventful, but if he was being honest, it was actually kind of nice. Despite the rain, the Asian district of the city was beautiful at this time of night. Aside from one lone biker (Keith pitied the man), the streets had seemingly no traffic, and there were only a handful of pedestrians on the street. It was pretty quiet, too, at least if you didn’t count the rain. The red lanterns hanging from shop awnings and across the streets glowed brightly, bathing the streets in a soft red. It gave Keith comfort, for some odd reason.

He got to his apartment with little hassle. He nodded as he passed the clerk, a bored-looking girl with white hair and skin the color of mocha, who nodded back at him from behind her book. Keith knew her vaguely. He was pretty sure he’d seen her walking around school once.

Keith pressed the up button on the elevator, and the doors immediately slid apart. ‘Twas a pleasant surprise indeed, he would think later. Most of the time it’d be all the way on the twelfth floor or something. Whoever lived up there was a jerk.

Keith was always somewhat scared of the building’s elevator, not that he’d tell anyone. The way that it groaned as it ascended always reminded him that he was only nineteen and had a lot to live for. Needless to say, he avoided the old thing as much as possible. But tonight he was tired and had a box of takeout in his arms, and he was not willing to make the trek up six flights of stairs.

The ride on the elevator took only a minute, and the short walk to his apartment even less so. Soon, Keith stood in front of Apartment 6D, also known as home. He had only knocked on the door once when it had swung open, revealing a petite brunette with big brown eyes.

Katie.

Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw his face.

“Keith! You got the food!”

Keith laughed lightly as he walked into the small kitchen of their shared apartment. “Well, of course. What else would I have done?”

Katie rocked on her heels, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. “I dunno, maybe get a hook-”

At that moment, Shiro, Keith’s other roommate, made the very wise decision to interrupt her. “Hey, Keith. Didn’t get mugged, huh?”

Keith set the boxes down on the kitchen table, shaking his head and grinning at the tall, muscular man. “Nah. Nobody messed with me.”

Shiro nodded. “Good. So, what’d ya get?”

Keith flipped open the tabs of the takeout boxes, letting the delicious aroma of the food drift out. “Uh, let’s see...” He mumbled, grabbing the only bowl in the box. “Kansai Udon for Shiro.” Shiro eagerly took the bowl and opened it, his eyes lighting up.

“Man, this looks just like my mom’s.”

Katie peeked over the table to catch a glimpse of the noodles. “Oh, dude, it does! Bet it’s not half as good as hers, though.”

Shiro chuckled, reaching into the box to grab a pair of chopsticks. His eyes sparkled the way they always did when he looked at Katie. “I bet you’re right.”

Keith handed the box with tempura inside to Katie, and took the box with California Rolls for himself. The three of them ate slowly, quietly, savoring this late-night meal.

The whole reason why they were eating so late could be summed up in one word: Finals. They’d been staying up half the night for the past week studying for them, and during a particularly focused study session, all three of them had forgotten the need to eat. At least, not until 12:47 AM.

He stole a glance at the clock. It was now 1:15 AM, according to the glowing lights of the oven. He was a natural night owl, but after trudging through city streets and braving the elevator all he really wanted to do was curl up and watch a movie until he fell asleep.

Now that he was thinking about it, that seemed like a _really_ good idea.

“How about we watch a movie, after Katie finishes her tempura?”

Shiro leaned back in his chair, stretching. “That sounds like a great idea. Kat?”

Katie swallowed quickly and made a face. “Ow. That went down hard. But yeah, that sounds good. I hear that Kubo is on Netflix now.”

Keith grinned. “Even better.”

The brunette quickly finished her tempura before sprinting to the couch and flopping upon it. The two males in the household decided to let the boxes go for now. It’s not like they couldn’t pick them up later.

Katie patted the spot next to her welcomingly. Keith settled in right next to her, and Shiro right next to him.

The oldest of the three picked up the remote and began navigating his way through Netflix, while Katie grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the three of them. She stared at the screen for a moment before something sparked in her eyes.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” She quickly leaned over and pecked Keith on the cheek. “ _That_ is for being the most awesome best friend ever.”

Shiro finished selecting the movie and looked over at him. He seemed to pause for a moment before pressing a kiss to Keith's temple, his lips curving up in a soft smile.  “Yeah. Risking rain _and_ mugging for us? You’re like the most awesome guy here.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Says the dude who’s currently at the top of the class and captain of the lacrosse team.”

Shiro shook his head. “Bullshit. You’ve got a lot going for you, too.”

Keith snorted. “All I’ve got is a red belt in Karate.”

“Yeah, and you’re almost to your black belt, so shut it.”

As he opened his mouth to give a (hopefully) witty retort, Katie put a finger to his lips and snuggled into his side. “Hush. Kubo's starting.”

Shiro’s arm slipped around Keith’s shoulders, and he could just see out of the corner of his eye Shiro’s fingers playing with Katie’s hair. As the music started up, Keith snuggled into the blanket.

Yeah, this was definitely something a Good Friend got.


End file.
